First Sight
by Electric Dream
Summary: One shot- Prequel to Vampire Nights: Everything changed at that first sight, those adorable green eyes, that cute chubby face and the pure innocence within those emeralds, he had to face facts...he was hooked from that very first sight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters featured in this story (I wish…hmm…Dean) **

**Hey all, this is a one shot that could be considered a prequel to my story Vampire Nights which is still in progress at the moment. You don't have to read that one first but it might help or you can always read it afterwards…hint…hint. Please read and review and let me know what you think about this. **

"Come along Samuel we don't have long!" the taller man called over his shoulder as he walked briskly down the street under the cover of the darkness. I pulled myself out of my thoughts at his call and focused my attention upon the retreating back of my companion. Muttering silently under my breath I forced my legs to quicken their pace so that by now I was hot on his heels.

The moonlight shined down on us while we walked down the almost deserted streets. Shadows had taken over filling every corner, every crevice, making the whole atmosphere darken. People had an irrational fear of the dark; I had seen many examples of this throughout my whole rebirth and secondary life. This fear can become so strong until it controls you. It can drive a person to the brink of paranoia, delusion and insanity. The dark is mysterious; the dark can conceal all its hidden aspects from prying eyes. You never know what's out there in the shadows. You never know just who or what is waiting for you. So maybe this irrational fear isn't entirely irrational at all, people fear the unknown and unfamiliar. People fear what they don't and can't understand.

That's what makes them so appealing to people like me. We don't fear the dark, no; we embrace it with open arms. At least that is what my Sire keeps trying to tell me. Has been drumming that same lesson into my brain for over a hundred years now and still I am not convinced. Guess I'm just too stubborn to learn.

But even I know there is no reason to deny the truth. I am part of that darkness; it is a part of me for now until the end of eternity. I am one of those creatures that add fuel to people's fears. I am one of those creatures that hide under the cover of the darkness. There are many names for what I am.

Night Crawlers.

Shadow Dwellers.

Murderers.

But me and my people, well, we prefer the less…intimidating name…

Vampires.

"Are you listening to me Samuel?" the same voice from before called out and once more tore me from my internal musings. At the moment my thoughts were all over the place which I guess was a side effect of my apparent nerves.

"Of course I am," I replied back trying to keep the shakes I feel running through my body out of my voice. By the glare my companion shot over his shoulder towards me told me that I had failed in that mission. He turned his gaze forward once more, never hesitating or slowing his pace in the slightest. His stride was even and I could tell his determination by his swagger alone.

"Uh huh? So what did I just say to you?"

Damn…fuck…shit…what the hell was I going to say back? Thinking quickly on my feet I came up with my best option…being a complete and utter smartass. If in doubt.

"Are you listening Samuel," I repeated with a cocky grin spreading across my lips as I hurried my own pace once more so that I was beside the man rather than trailing behind. I knew that I was skating on thin ice with him at the moment and there was only so much I could get away with…damn fathers.

I could sense rather than see the predictable eye roll and snort that accompanied it.

"I need you focused son. This is important and I can't have you flying high up in your own world. Do I make myself clear?" the man beside me scalded using his best you will do what I say son otherwise there will be hell to pay voice.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," I replied but internally I was cussing my heart out. He didn't need to remind me about how important this mission was it's not like he hasn't told me about fifty thousand times already! Don't get me wrong I love the man as much as I had my own father, maybe more, but he drove me crazy when he felt he had to repeat everything to me so many times. Yes alright so maybe I was a little spacey and nervous tonight but it was my first time doing this so I think I was allowed to have these form of human emotions. Honestly I didn't feel incredibly comfortable about having to do this but I knew that there was nothing I could do so in the end I had to suck it up and go about it like all my siblings do.

I had something to prove to them and the man standing next to me. I had to prove to them that I wasn't someone who needed protecting from this world, that I was someone who could embrace the vampire lifestyle as much as the next person. I had to prove to them that I was more than the baby of the family.

"Look I get that you're nervous but there is nothing to worry about. I promise you son, we have done this so many times before and if things don't go the way we plan then there is always our glamour to fall back on. I promise you it will simply be in and out under an hour. Understand?"

"Yes Sire it's just…"

"It's just you think its wrong…" his words had me biting my lip hard in embarrassment. I knew that I wasn't the son he had hoped for when he had turned me all those years ago. I know that I wasn't the perfect vampire he had wanted. I guess in his eyes I was just a big disappointment. I don't know why he still insisted of keeping me with him. If I was him I would have dumped my ass the moment I woke up after my death at the hands of my damned kidnappers. "Tell me this then Samuel? Is it considered worse to do what we're doing or to rack up the body count?"

He turned his knowledgeable gaze down towards me as he cocked his head to the right. He knew he was right. Hell he knew that I knew that he knew he was right. Jesus that was enough to make my head fucking hurt. Of course Sire was right, he always was. Just one of his many annoying fatherly traits, me and my siblings has spent many hours bitching about this fact.

I didn't reply instead I focused my attention on the street in front of us. The comfortable silence fell over us as we walked in perfect sync nearing our destination. I could see the building silently looming over me and with every step closer I took towards it I could feel my nerves disappearing.

Instead there was this shallow pain in my chest, just above my heart. To say it was unusual would have been an understatement. Normally I would have told my Sire about anything like this straight away however I didn't want to add any more distractions upon him. I had burdened him enough for one day.

After a couple of moments Sire and I had stopped in front of the hospital. That pain in my chest had increased but not to an unbearable level, no it was more like a case of pins and needles but the weird thing was that I don't know how to explain it….it was like…like the pain was caused by something pulling on an invisible string attached to my chest. I could feel the lure; I could feel something calling to me unconsciously. It was taking all my self control not to sprint into that damned hospital and find out whatever it is that needed me.

"You alright Samuel?" Sire questioned squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Uh huh," was all I could manage at that moment in time once again fearful that my voice would give away my hidden emotions. But this time unlike the last I seemed to have managed to get away with it without my companion noticing the painful hitch to the tone of my voice. Score one for me.

"You ready?" he questioned once more with his gaze still directed down towards me and all I could do was give a slight nod as an indication to my answer. For the first time this night I actually couldn't wait to get inside that building. There was something in there that was calling out to me, there was something drawing me in and I knew that the something needed me for some unknown reason I knew I needed it.

"Let's go then kiddo." With those words Sire shot me a small smile and strode towards the hospital entrance with me hot on his heels once more, following him like a little lost sheep. But for once I couldn't give a damn.

As we made our way through the hospital I could feel the lure growing silently stronger and stronger. With every floor we passed the pain increased. It was like a part of my soul was separating itself from me and flowing towards an unknown source.

Sire was seductively glamouring any nurses who came too close to calling security so the last thing they would remember would be an alluring man walking past but nothing else. One of the perks of being a vampire.

We had been making our way slowly through the hospital wards for ten minutes. It was a mere five minutes later until it happened. By now we had made it up to the fourth floor, the maternity ward as it so happened. All around us our sensitive hearing picked up the screaming and cussing of woman in the midst's of labor. The cries of newborn babies making their appearance into the world and the muttered cursing of those poor fathers getting every bone in their hands crushed to pieces.

I began to lessen my pace as the lure tugged tighter at my chest. I could feel the pain flowing in one direction and that was the next door coming up on my right. A damned door within a maternity ward. What the fuck was that about.

Slowing I came to a complete stop outside of the door and quickly turned my head towards the retreating back of my Sire unaware that my presence was nowhere near him anymore. Well that was for the best then. I didn't need him questioning him of my actions when I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing myself. Your guess was as good as mine.

Turning my head back to the door I gingerly walked up to it and peered in through the window and a lump formed in the back of my throat at the sight that greeted me.

Inside that little private room sat a newly formed family. A rugged man sat by the side of the hospital bed, dark circles was present underneath his eyes which were beaming out an undeniable amount of pride and happiness. There was a smile stretching from ear to ear upon his lips as the man leant forward pressing these lips onto the woman lying within the bed. The woman herself was stunning to say the least. She had long blond hair which stuck to her forehead through sweat formed through her experience with labor. She was dressed in an unattractive and very revealing hospital gown and she too wore a cheek stretching smile spread across her face. Dark circles hung underneath vibrant green eyes. But it wasn't any of those features or even those two people that had caught my attention.

Oh no…that damned pain in my chest, that lure, that need was all for the little bundle huddled within the woman's arms. Everything had been concocted to lead me to this room, to this newly born child but I just didn't know why.

Slowly I lifted my hand and placed this upon the glass, suppressing the gasp that had threatened to burst out from my lips in the process. That bundle. That child was staring straight at me. Was that even possible? How the hell had the child known I was standing there looking in when his parents were oblivious. Hold on…how did I know it was a he?

It looked like a boy, I think. Yeah…that was defiantly a boy…a beautiful baby boy with the most expressive green eyes I had ever seen in the whole of my double lives. Those eyes seemed to look straight through me into my vampiric soul. And I found myself doing nothing more than staring back at the child.

For some reason I had this urge to rush into the room and scoop the boy up into my arms, hold him tight to my chest and never let him go. What the hell…that was random to say the least. Never before had I taken an interest in children so why was I starting now. What was so special about this one that had made me feel like we had a special connection? Was it coincidence that Sire and I had turned up at the hospital at two twenty six in the morning on January 24th 1979?

I never was a great believer in fate and all that bullshit but even I knew that there was something at work here. There was something bringing me to that gorgeous baby but I just didn't know what. I wanted to turn away, to run as far as I could from all this but I literally found myself glued to the spot underneath that child's gaze.

"Samuel!" I heard my Sire shout and at the same time the baby boy turned his green eyes away from me towards his mother. In that one moment I seemed to be released from his spell and deep inside the pain ceased. It seemed that a part of me had vanished all of a sudden, that I was left empty, and that there was something missing to me now that there never was before.

Slowly and reluctantly I turned away from the door and the boy with the hypnotic stare to face my Sire and I swore for a fraction of a second I saw bloodied tears of pride within his eyes but in an instant it was gone as if it had never been there at all.

"Samuel!"

"Huh?" was all I could manage to get out.

"Come on son we have to get this blood back to our family," he told me walking past me in the direction we had come from with a duffel full of blood samples slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah alright," I muttered pulling my hand away from the glass. Sparing the child one last glance I turned on my heels and followed after my Sire not being able to help the feeling that I was leaving a piece of me behind…

**The End ( Until Vampire Nights :)) **


End file.
